


Time Interrupted

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with an impossible decision Stiles makes the only choice available to him, he changes history and alters the course of everyone’s lives.  Is it for the best or will it land them in a worse situation.  Do you trust the Devil you don’t know or the Devil you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impossible Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I’m not sure what pairing this will be ultimately.

Stiles rushed into the room just in time to see Theo plunge the sword he was brandishing through Scott’s chest, the pulsing magics across it making it burn with an unnatural light as it cut down the Alpha leaving him in a state of shock as he fell to the ground. Theo smirked looking over his shoulder at the other members of the pack, either bleeding or dead already, their blood and power having been added to the relic’s power. That had been the point of this whole ordeal, the Dread doctors, the chimeras, the deaths, awakening Parish’s hell hound nature, and calling down the Wild Hunt. To get the sword.

Woden’s sword, Gram, had been broken and reforged with parts of a powerful tree and later slayed a dragon before being given to the leader of the Wild Hunt in tribute and reverence long ago. But now Theo held the tainted blade, stained black with fae ichor from those of the Wild Hunt he had slain with it. The flame that it had gained after it had sliced through Parish’s throat was starting to turn a murky white, Lydia’s death had added the Banshee’s cry to Gram, helping it seek the death of all who touched the actual blade of the sword. A talent Theo had used to turn the tide of the war in his favor. Anything he so much as nicked with the blade would die, and it’s power added to the sword and the sword’s bearer.

Theo’s eyes were blackened pools, the power of those he had slain pouring into him from the blade, making him look demented as he leveled the blade at Stiles.

“Come to cry over their fallen bodies?” He cackled, his voice broken in some disturbing way.

“No.” Stiles stood, throwing his cloak off of his shoulder. He’d been traveling for months, gathering the things they would need for this final fight, and in the end he’d been too late to give the gifts he’d so carefully gathered. He stood in front of Theo, his face the picture of defiance and Theo chuckled as he stabbed Stiles with the blade. His smile faded as the blade dimmed in light and power.

“What did you...”

“You’re not the only one who can find ancient relics.” Stiles gripped the blade, a ring on his left hand flaring to life as he pulled the blade out of his body and held the naked blade which seemed to dim all the more. “Woden would never have let a sword he couldn’t control loose into the world.” Stiles smiled. “But you probably didn’t even think about that.” Stiles moved the blade and used Theo’s shock to smack him in the jaw with the hilt before taking the blade properly and stabbing Theo in the gut with the blade. “Now you stay still.” He turned and went to Scott, the blade flaring back to life as he walked away, causing Theo to scream in pain.

“H-hey.” Scott coughed up some blood as he looked at Stiles.

“Hey yourself.” Stiles smiled softly.

“They’re all dead.” Scott looked around at the stilling bodies.

“Derek’s here some where. He’s probably seeing if he can help anyone.” Stiles looked up vaguely but kept his eyes mostly on Scott’s face.

“We lost.”

“Theo’ll be dead in a sec.”

“Still lost everyone.” Scott’s voice was hallow, and getting quiet.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. “I...”

“YOU FUCKER!” Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as he looked down to see a spear tip sticking out of his chest. He turned in time to see Theo fall to his knees, snapping the spear behind Stiles’ back.

“One of these days...” Stiles paled as he started searching the pockets of his vest.

“Stiles...” Scott looked up, watching his best friend die and knowing he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Sshh Scott, it’ll be over in a sec.” He sighed as he pulled a hand full of dust from a pocket. “I was hoping not to have to test this stuff out.” He whispered some words in a language Scott didn’t know, the dust seemed to blow away but kept building more and more, as it seemed to fill the husk of a building they were laying in.

“Stiles!” Derek came running, his eyes golden as he took in the blood.

“Not you too.” Stiles gave a slight smile. “You know... I like you better with the golden eyes.” Stiles looked him in the eyes, remembering the electric blue and why they were golden now. What Kate had done. All the damage, and she was still free out there killing people... Out there... Stiles’ mind caught onto an idea, he’d known that the dust from the cave of the seven sleepers was supposed to have some temporal manipulation abilities, and he was hoping to use it to go back a few minutes or hours to undo all the deaths, but what if he could change something farther back.

He focused his spell, reaching back in time till he felt a silk like cord form in his hand. It was just outside of being real. Could he do it? Could he...? He tugged on it and felt reality give a shutter. He saw Derek’s eyes flicker blue again for a moment. He frowned, unsure why they’d go back to blue if he was right... But the fact that he’d seen some of the dead flicker into being alive or not in this room when he’d tugged gave him hope. So what if Derek’s eyes went back to blue, he knew how to fix that now. He could live with that wrinkle if this worked. He took a firm hold of the cord in his hand.

“Forgive me.” He said before tearing the cord apart, the cord caught fire and Stiles screamed as a booming voice spoke in the sky.

“ **IT IS DONE, YOU SHALL BARE THE MARK OF YOUR CRIME FOR ALL OF TIME**.” Stiles looked down at his hand, a burned pattern that looked sort of like a woven thread tattoo all around his left hand and the charred ruin of the cord on the ground the only signs he’d done any kind of magic.

“What did that voice mean Stiles?” Derek looked at him questioningly, before noticing that the dust that had settled around them was raising up like a wall, isolating them in the eye of a great storm.

“I may have just changed history.” Stiles winced at the pain in his hand. Looking at the tattoo he could see some kind of magic deep inside it, burning inside him now.

“What did you change?” Derek growled.

“Just... Something that needed fixing...” He watched as bodies were swept away in the dust of the storm, vanishing all together. Scott struggled to get near Stiles.

“I need to know what you changed Stiles.” Derek glared.

“I may have made it so that Kate never existed.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Derek roared, the sound echoing strangely off the walls of sand circling in closer and closer towards them.

“I was just thinking if she hadn’t been born, then your family wouldn’t have died, and maybe we’d have more help to have dealt with Theo and then we could have taken down the Doctors sooner and stopped the Wild Hunt... And... Where’d Scott go?” Stiles looked down confused.

“You realize what you’ve done?!” Derek had to shout to be heard over the storm. “If Kate was never born then I never met her.”

“And if you never met her then there was never a fire.”

“And with out the fire Peter never ended up in a coma, Laura never got killed by Peter, Peter never became the alpha, Scott was never bitten. I never met either of you...” Derek gave a pointed look.

“Oh... OH FUCK.” Stiles doubled over in pain, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out, he looked up to realize he was sitting alone in the middle of this storm, everyone else gone.

“That looks like it hurts.” A tall thin wisp of a man seemed to be walking in the swirling storm.

“Only when I breathe... Or live...” Stiles winced again.

“I can ... Help you out... If you want.” The voice sounded familiar.

“I... NO!” Stiles shouted, looking at his grey skinned self with the jet black hair and almost violet eyes.

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Void chuckled.

“I don’t want your help.”

“But you do. Oh do you want my help. I mean... Why else did you do all this?” He gestured out around them. “You killed billions of people and an entire world of supernatural things when you changed history. The misery and pain you offered up was enough to rekindle the tiny spark of myself left in you and give me form again. That’s what you felt with all the pain there for a bit.” He strutted around, smiling as he crouched down in front of Stiles.

“You bastard I...”

“Now now, you acted rashly once today and ended up undoing all of history. I think maybe you should let cooler heads prevail.”

“Cooler heads?!?” Stiles screamed.

“Yes. I’m cooler then you right now.” Void fixed him with a glare before shrugging. “The way I see it you probably thought that you were doing something good, and in a way you are. That evil bitch murdered thousands. Most of them innocent people. And now they’ll be all back and alive... And all the consequences of their lives being back will be on your head.” Void smiled. “And as much as I love the idea of punishing you for this divine move... You may be my only hope for holding on to existence. You see... The shift in time will negate some things. But somethings are too big to be negated. Even by time changing around them.” He pointed through the storm, the building itself seemed to be falling away, leaving them in a dimly lit room, the Nemeton standing in the distance, was regrowing.

“But... How...”

“The magic rekindled by the Darach can’t be erased. That was earned by human blood. That magic can’t go anywhere. And then there is all the death the Doctor’s created that Parish offered up to the Nemeton in supplication to the balance. All of that would have regrown the tree if Kira’s mother hadn’t torn out the growth to summon her Oni to fight me. But what you’ve done has made it to where she and her daughter weren’t in town to do that, or to summon me back to this plane. I was never freed, and the tree came to life around me and imprisoned me all the more in it’s wooden flesh. I’m alive and well, but trapped for all time inside a regrown Nemeton. Just one of many threads you weren’t expecting to pull. But eh.” Void shrugged. “Because of all this.” He gestured out. “You’ve changed who and what you are.” He chuckled.

“What do you mean?”

“Aww you haven’t noticed yet. You’re going to come out of this in a whole new life, your history completely changed. And you’re going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions. I’ll be dying in a moment to save you from some of them. But my death and this magic will change you into something _different_ and you are going to have to be prepared for that.” Void frowned. “Remember what you learned from me.” Void stood up, his eyes serious as could be, before he walked backwards into the dust and vanished completely.

“Great...” Stiles lamented before finally feeling his arms be released by their invisible bonds and he fell forward, feeling the storm all around him still. What ever Void had done, something was different. The last thing Stiles remembered seeing before the world seemed to swallow up in darkness, was two dark figures walking towards him in the dust storm before he suddenly found himself laying in his own bed, panting and confused. He looked around the room, it looked like it had been back before... Before he had taken them out to look at the dead body in the woods, before he’d gotten Scott bitten. Stiles stood and walked over to his computer, looking at his search history; porn, homework, porn, mmorpgs, porn, and other random things. Nothing about supernatural creatures. Nothing about anything that had happened in the last few years. He frowned. He looked down at the magical tattoo on his hand and knew it wasn’t a tattoo.

Flipping his phone open he noticed some of the numbers weren’t there. Which felt strange to him, but he knew everyone’s numbers by heart, so he dialed Derek first.

“Hey Der-”

“Who the fuck is calling me at this hour?” Derek’s voice sounded younger.

“It’s Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?”

“Cute Sour Wolf, I’m doing the post supernatural spill over break down to make sure you’re okay.”

“What?” Derek’s voice got a worried edge to it.

“You werewolf, me druid .... Ish. Everything alright your way?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about don’t call back here again.” Derek hung up.

“Okay.” Stiles frowned, rolling his eyes he dialed back but it just rang and rang till it went to voice mail. “Derek, this is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, I’m an adjunct to Scott’s pack. I’m becoming his emissary actually. But we were just in a long drawn out war with chimeras and the dread doctors and I did a big spell and fucked up and changed history, and apparently I erased your ever meeting me. So I’m not a random nutter, I’m calling to make sure you’re okay and that your life turned out great because I care about that sort of thing. Give me a call back.” He hung up. He pulled off his sleep shirt and was shocked to see his body hadn’t changed. He was still as built as he had become over his year long trek around the world. He’d expected his averaged teenage body back, not his muscled and hardened body with it’s mystical scars and some of his blessed tats. His phone rang.

“About time Sour Wolf, listen, if you don’t know me... You probably don’t know any of the rest of the pack do you...” It was quiet on the other side. “Hello?”

“This is Talia Hale. Whom am I speaking to?”

“Stiles Stilinski ma’am. I’m sorry for being so rude, I thought I was talking to your son. I... I wasn’t expecting you to be alive again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah before I did the spell, that you heard about if you heard the voice mail... Which I’m assuming your son let you hear and is why you’re calling me... Anyways. I us... I kind of erased the woman who killed you and was hoping having you and your pack to help us in the fight would turn the course of the war... I wasn’t thinking it’d erase me out of Derek’s life.”

“And you say you’re a druid?” Talia’s voice was even.

“Yeah Deaton trained me after Scott was bitten by Peter and turned into a wolf and we needed a proper emissary for Scott’s pack.” Stiles supplied.

“Scott?”

“Scott McCall.”

“Melissa’s boy?” Talia sounded surprised.

“Yeah, my alpha. Derek’s alpha. As well as the other wolves that Derek made.”

“Ok.” Talia’s voice held that edge Stiles knew meant someone didn’t know what the hell he was talking about.

“Listen, can someone come get me. I’m Jon Stilinski’s son, the sheriff. I’m at home. If you’re back alive then I’m hoping the rest of the family is too. Don’t send Peter. Zombie Wolf and I don’t get on. If you or Derek, or maybe even Kora could come get me that’d be great.”

“I’ll have Deaton pick you up, we’ll meet at his clinic?”

“It’s still in the same spot it was before right?”

“It hasn’t ever moved.” Her voice even.

“K. Fuck, he probably doesn’t remember training me. Scott works there or he did in my time line. I don’t know if he does in this one.” Stiles sighed as he sat back down. “Call Deaton, he’ll know who I am and probably how to find me. I’ll be sitting down stairs trying to fully think about how Kate Argent’s life changed things.”

“Argent.”

“Gerard's daughter. Bat shits insane. She’s the one who killed you all. I used the spell to remove her out of existence... And well you’re alive, she never existed, and I’m honestly not sure if I went too far or not.” Stiles sighed again before saying his good bye and heading towards the steps. His father was out tonight working. He waited and soon enough Deaton’s car pulled into view, a woman, who had to be Talia Hale was sitting in the front.

“Hey Deaton, glad you see you.”

“Stiles. I hear we have something in common?” Deaton raised an eyebrow.

“The spark bows before the blazing fire.” Stiles bowed, and curled his left hand in a cupping fashion by his heart, and let his magic create a small flame light like in it before he looked at Deaton.

“He’s been trained by me.” Deaton nodded. “But I haven’t done any of that training, that I know of.”

“I changed history and now I have this.” He held up the hand with the tattoo. “May I get into the car now?”

“Please.” Deaton gestured towards the door. Stiles looked at it, saw the spell and undid it to open the door.

“I’ve been training for two years. Ever since we took down the Kanima and more so after we faced the Darach and the alpha pack, but before we dealt with the Dread Doctors and their ilk. And I spent the last year traveling the globe gathering artifacts to deal with them and the Wild Hunt and Theo who wielded Woden’s sword Gram.” Stiles sat back in the car. “So locking spells are easy to spot.” He smiled as he watched their faces.

“You mentioned the Argents.” Talia’s voice was hard.

“Gerard, lunatic, beat me bloody before we put him in a wheel chair dying and living in a permanent cycle of pain. Chris lost his wife Victoria, Derek bit her and she killed herself, but to be fair Derek bit her when she tried to kill Scott because he was sleeping with their daughter. Then their daughter Alison died when we were fighting the Oni that Kira’s mom had summoned to deal with Void. Chis eventually kind of joined the pack to help train us. His sister was killed by Peter.... Or rather turned by Peter into a werepanther or course that was after Peter found out Kate set the fire that killed everyone and left him in a coma, and he killed Laura who became the alpha after you died. Derek killed Peter, Peter used Lydia to come back from the dead, and the bastard caused a lot of death. Keep him away from me or I’ll make sure he stays dead this time.” Stiles finished with a frown.

“You mention a lot of people we know or have heard of, but none of the events you’re talking about have happened.” Talia frowned.

“Gerard blinded Deucalion, did you guys heal him?”

“Yes.” Talia frowned.

“Did he go insane or did you manage to get his sight back?”

“He went mad for a while but with the entire extended family there for the wolf’s moon we had the power to heal his eyes.” She frowned.

“Then he never created the Alpha pack, which means he never made Kali kill Julia who created the rites that repowered the Nemeton when she became the Darach. Fuck, Kate never being born is looking up. Uh, Void said that some things couldn’t be negated...”

“Void?”

“The Negetsune.” The car stopped. “He’s dead or was or ... Yeah it’s complicated. He possessed me after Scott, Alison and I stood in for the final sacrifices to save our parents from the Darach, as a result we fully charged the Nemeton, which Julia used to kick the Alpha pack’s asses because she was channeling all the power of the gods through the tree. I mean you preform 12 actual human sacrifices, and instead of the final 3 you get 3 offered and 3 partials. It was enough. Anyways, Void was trapped inside the tree and her little dust up set him free, but if she never became the Darach, then she never did the rituals or attacked the packs. Which means all that energy never got used up. And it only had one place to go. Growing the Nemeton back to full life. Which means Void is contained inside it, trapped from getting out. But if he never got out then Kira and her mother never came back here did they.”

“Who is Kira?” Talia asked calmly.

“She’s a Kitsune, as is her mom. Her mom summoned the Oni to stop me when I was possessed by Void, and when they got him out of him and killed him he left an echo of himself in me. It let me interact with Kitsune magic, even if I couldn’t do it myself anymore. But... When the time line was realigning around me, Void showed up and said some energies couldn’t be negated. That even if the lives were never sacrificed, the power had to go some where. If we go out to the Nemeton right now I bet you it’s fully grown.”

“Stiles they cut the Nemeton down decades ago....” Deaton started.

“Deaton, drive out there.” Talia’s voice was firm.

“All right.” Deaton sighed. A forty minute car ride later they were standing in the shade of a fully grown Nemeton, it’s power radiating out of it.

“That’s not possible.” Deaton frowned as he looked at it.

“Nor is the fact that I’m still here with all my memories and powers from the other time line.” Stiles shrugged. “All I know is it’s here, which means the pull has already started. Is Detective Parish here yet?”

“Jordan? Yeah he works the stretch down by my clinic.” Deaton turned to Stiles.

“He’s a hell hound. The Dread Doctors planned to come here and use him to summon the Wild Hunt. Has there been any mysterious teen deaths lately?” He looked at Talia who shook her head. “Then the time lines just caught up and the tree hasn’t been grown enough for them to notice Parish. They’ll come back here. We need to get ready. I know who they’ll go after. We get to them first, then we just need to find a place like Echen House to keep them safe.”

“Why like Echen house?” Deaton frowned.

“They couldn’t enter because of the defenses till Kira walked in and her electrical Kitsune magic made the protections shut down. They walked in and took the parts they wanted before walking back out. I’m not a big fan of letting them win anything. And I’m betting since your family is rich and helped build this town as a haven for the supernatural that you know who has a place set up something similar.” He turned to Talia.

“You know a lot of things for someone so young.” She gave him an even look.

“Peter.” He said simply. “When he was in a coma they put him in the same room as a Banshee who thought she was insane. He ranted in his head about a hit list of every supernatural creature in the town, that he wanted to make them evolve in conflict because his sister was too weak to make any of the supernaturals face what he sees as a fatal flaw. They’re all too damn weak. So the Banshee built and transmitted a hit list that hired mercs who came here and killed a LOT of supernatural creatures. Including almost all of Sitome’s pack.” Stiles stretched. “At one point I ended up in your vault.”

“Impressive.”

“Yeah, I also know where Peter’s daughter is, and that her mother is the desert wolf.” He gave her a dark look.

“She lived?”

“She’s trapped as a coyote in the woods right now. She needed Scott’s roar as an alpha to turn her back into a human.”

“You keep saying Scott is your alpha. But if he didn’t kill Peter or Derek...”

“He was, or is, or will be a true alpha.” Stiles watched Talia’s eyes light up. “He needs to be brought into the fold. Because he’s got a heart of gold, loyal to a fault, and we need the entire pack from my time line.”

“Who all was in your pack?”

“Scott, Alison, Me, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, Kira, Danny, Liam, and Mason.”

“Some of those names are known to me.” Talia gave him very curious eyes.

“I’m not surprised. Some of them seem to be drawn to the supernatural. But we need each of their unique gifts. If you’ll bite Scott and get his true alpha-ness kick started I can get the others.” Stiles held up his cell phone.

“Call Scott, tell him to meet you at the clinic.” Talia looked at Deaton. “I’ll call Jackson and tell him to bring Danny. I think they know a Lydia.” She took in Stiles’ shocked expression. “Jackson’s parents are human members of our pack, born human and never wanted the bite. But we were planning to offer the bite to Jackson when he comes of age.”

“In my world Deucalion killed his parents and he was raised an adopted kid who bullied his way into Derek giving him the bite and he became a Kanima because he didn’t have an identity and it was his epic love with Lydia that pulled him back into being a werewolf. So watch him when you give him the bite.” Stiles said wryly as he started making a call.

“Hello, Mrs. Yukimura, I’m Stiles Stilinski, you don’t know me, but I know why your daughter’s Kitsune powers have gotten out of control tonight, to the point that you’re having to explain things to her. You need to get on the next flight out of New York, the pair of you, bring your tales, and come back to Beacon Hills. The Negetsune is still contained and in no danger of being freed, so there’s no reason to risk your tales to summon Oni, I need you here to train Kira and myself in fox magic, and we’re going to need you to stop someone from trying to set the Negetsune free.” Stiles finished off.

“We’ll be on a 9 am flight. Expect us.” The line went dead.

“She’s a lot easier to talk to when you know all the cards she’s holding a head of time.” Stiles smiled. “Let’s see... Who’s next.” Stiles thought back and dialed a number.

“What?” A slightly slurred voice sounded in the phone.

“Mr. Lahey, put Isaac on.”

“Isaac can’t come to...”

“So help me Mr. Lahey if you have him locked in that mother fucking freezer in your basement you drunk son of a bitch I’m going to come over there and break your fucking knee caps and then I’m going to get violent with you. Do you understand me you sick waste of a human being.” Stiles’ voice went cold. “I know all about how you got those kids drunk and they nearly killed Matt. I know all about all the abuse you dish out on Isaac, and if you so much as lay another god damn finger on him I will end you slow and methodical and leave you in pieces for the police to wounder what the hell happened to make them wonder what the pieces came from.” Mr. Lahey’s breathing got panicked. “Now go get your son, and you put him on this fucking phone.”

“Problems?” Talia looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“Not really. One of the people who should be dead isn’t, and a good kid is being abused by his dad. I’ll fix that problem in a bit.” He waited till he heard Isaac’s broken voice come on the phone.

“H-hello...”

“Hey Isaac, not sure if you remember me. I’m Stiles Stilinski, Scott and I are on the team with you. Listen, I need you to come down to the animal clinic on Walsh, you think you can make it soon?”

“I-it’s a school night and my dad...”

“Isn’t going to say anything about you coming out tonight because he knows I know all his dirty secrets and some how deep down knows I will make him pay for everything he’s ever done to you.” Stiles paused realizing Isaac was probably wondering why someone who he barely knew existed and never spoke to not only knew his home number but seemed to care about his life.

“I can try.” Isaac finally said.

“Okay. Listen, can you take your dad’s car and pick up two people for me?”

“Who?” Isaac swallowed.

“Do you know Vernon Boyd or Erica Reyes?”

“Yeah... I was lab partners with Boyd... I think he knows where Erica lives... Why?”

“I’m going to call them and have them waiting for you at their places, please pick them up and bring them with you.”

“S-sure...” Isaac hung up.

“Okay. So... Let’s see...” He dialed the next number. “Hello is this Mrs. Reyes?” Stiles put on a very polite voice.

“Yes...”

“Would your daughter, Erica be home tonight?” He put his most parent friendly voice into play, he hadn’t had to use it in a long time.

“Yes... She’s home...” Her confusion very clear.

“Would you please tell her that Stiles Stilinski is calling and would like to talk to her please?” He heard her moving around and could hear her talking with Erica before the phone was handed over to Erica.

“H-hello?” She said in a low quiet voice.

“Listen Erica, I need you and your brilliant mind to stop what ever you’re doing and get ready to come down to the animal clinic down on Walsh. Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd should be stopping by in a bit to come pick you up for me.   I know you think I don’t notice you. I know you are amazing and I know you’d do anything if someone could give you a cure for your epilepsy. If you’ll come tonight, we’ll see what we can do about that.”

“O...k...” Erica’s voice holds a worried note.

“Trust me Catwoman, let me be your Batman.”

“I’ll be there.” Erica hung up and Stiles dialed Boyd’s number.

“I know you have this for work, don’t ask questions, Isaac is going to come get you. Trust me I have a way to fix that deep loneliness that you haven’t told anyone about you’ve had for as long as you’ve been able to remember. Come with him, pick up Erica and show up and we’ll give you people in your life that you can trust deeply and who will only want what’s best for you.”

“Who is this?” Boyd’s hard voice came through the phone.

“Stiles Stilinski, your wish granting Djinn for tonight.”

“I’ll be there.”

“See you then.” He hung up.

“Is that everyone you need to call?” Talia tilted her head.

“Can we stop by and pick up Scott? I think he should be there. And you already called Danny and Jackson?”

“Yes, they’ll be bringing Lydia with them.” She nodded.

“That should be just about everyone. Unless you’d be so kind as to call Deucalion and get him to call Ethan and Aiden, and bring them later. Is Derek going to be meeting us there?”

“I hadn’t called Derek.” Talia frowned.

“Right, he’s a beta. You might want to call him just the same. We need him.” Talia watches Stiles closely. “Yes I happen to be in a little bit of a relationship with him, or I was.” Stiles looked at her levelly.

“At least you’re honest about why you smell of him.” She turned back around texting with her free hands as Stiles dialed Scott and asked him to get ready, after explaining that it was important and that it was for Deaton too, Scott agreed and met them at the curb in front of his place.

“What’s going on Stiles?” Scott hissed.

“Listen, there’s a lot of things that are going to happen tonight and you need to keep an open mind. I know it’s going to be a lot to take in, but it’s important that you listen to us and that you’re here.” Stiles smiled.

“Dude, when did you get a tattoo, your dad’s going to be pissed?!”

“Oh this... Yeah... We need to have a talk with my dad tomorrow. That should be lovely.” He sighed as they road the rest of the way to Deaton’s shop, finding Isaac, Boyd, and Erica standing outside Isaac’s dad’s car talking to Derek who seemed to have driven his motorcycle down from the house. “What, no camaro? I loved that car.” Stiles lamented.

“I haven’t ever owned a camaro....” Derek looked confused, but strangely his face didn’t go into the easy scowl that Stiles knew so well.

“Oh wow... Uh, everyone inside.. We’ve got things to talk about.”


	2. The First Circle Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is all that remains of a broken time line that he broke. Now he must prep for a coming war that he alone knows is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is the right comment at the right time to spark an idea.

“So….” Derek stood there with his arms crossed looking from between Stiles and the others who had gathered in the back of Deaton’s office.   
  
“So?” Stiles blinked, finally stopping his pacing.  “Oh yeah sorry Sour Wolf, I’m not used to people giving me this much time to think.” He put his hand on the back of his neck.   
  
“Why do you keep calling me that?”   
  
“Bec-…” Stiles stopped.  “Right.  Sorry.  You’re not _him_ , not this time around.” He looked at Derek for the first time really.  “Gods you look so young compared to him.”   
  
“Him who?”   
  
“Derek.  My Derek?” Derek flushed at that.   
  
“Excuse me?” Derek bristled.   
  
“Okay from the start.” Stiles launched into a detailed and vivid explanation of everything that had happened in their lives since.  He talked about the early days.  Learning from Derek, trouble with the Argents, on to the end of the year where Derek became the alpha.   His scurrying to make a new pack, who he turned, and how they bound together over things that Gerard put into play and the trouble with Matt.  How that branched into the Alpha pack and their problems, and what it was like to be Void.  How the Dread Doctors had come to town.  Various things that came out of that and the hunting of their friends and family, on straight through to the wild hunt and what he knew from what had happened from that.  On through what came next and Theo’s never ending war on the group.  He ended the story as he looked around at each of their shocked faces, coupled with the talking of various parties over the phone.  He’d had Talia call Deucalion and the twins and had called Kira and her mom while they packed so everyone was on the same page.   
  
“You’re talking about a temporal paradox.” Lydia frowned and Jackson blinked at her.   
  
“Yeah.  I honestly didn’t think this one through.  I sort of wish I had you running the numbers for me.” He sighed.  “But yeah.  That’s everything I know about.  I know Derek kept stuff from me and Deaton kept a lot of the darker stuff out of my hands.  And I know about half of the various races that reside in town and the surrounding area.  I know some of this intel isn’t going to happen now.  But the Dread Doctors are still out there.  They’ll need to collect the chimera, and inject them with the silver goo to be able to add in the various parts.”   
  
“Theo?  From like third grade Theo?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Yeah.  He starts off all sweet and innocent, then he starts telling you that he’s a werewolf form Ethan and Aiden’s pack but by the time he figured out what was going on his alpha was slaughtered by them.  Which sorry he’s alive guys.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Not something you meant to do apparently.”   
  
“I didn’t think about how Deucalion wouldn’t be insane because he had help in the past.  But yeah, Theo’s part werewolf part werecoyote and all twisted jack ass.  And was the major reason we didn’t speak to each other for most of the year.”   
  
“We didn’t speak?” Scott blinked.   
  
“He made you believe I was lying to you about other things.  He made me believe I was evil and tainted and had to hide that I’d killed someone from you.  Honestly when he comes to town I call first dibs on punching him in the face.”   
  
“But you’re only human Stiles… how would you hurt him?” Deaton frowned.   
  
“A blend of Rue, Sage, Mugwart, and Holy Thistle.  Blended together with blue moon wolfs bane and some rock salt as a chaser.” He looked straight at his teacher.  “It attacks them on their chimera parts, the connection allowing them to use those powers, and the bent laws that allow them to be human and supernatural at the same time.  Kicks their asses.  Also makes it damn near impossible for them to enter somewhere.”   
  
“You’ve put some thought into this.”   
  
“A great deal.  I studied for years with you and other masters.  I traveled the globe finding relics…” He stopped talking and walked over to the shelf and started pulling down herbs.   
  
“Is he always like this?” Derek looked to Scott.   
  
“No.  Usually it’s all talking and gesturing… he’s remarkably calm right now.” Scott frowned.   
  
“Ah.  Deaton do you have any powdered deer antler around here?”   
  
“Top left in the back.  What are you making?”   
  
“My personal summoning charm.”   
  
“You have a personal summoning charm?  Would it still be tied to whom ever you tied it to?”   
  
“Not a person.  Several objects.” He smirked.  “Void told me some magics couldn’t be negated.  That that power had to go somewhere and in some cases it just sits there where it’s supposed to be waiting for someone to remember it’s there.  Now the funny thing I did as I found each relic… was build a pack for all the relics, and did a complicated series of rites on each one to bind it to the pack.  If the pack is summoned the entire set of relics is summoned.” He was mixing away.  “The only one I’m not sure if I’ll have is Gram.  I wielded it last… so technically it’d see me as its master.  And I might have to talk with the head of the wild hunt to give that back to him.” Stiles finished the mixture by drawing his personal rune into the herb powder and blowing it out on the table.  At first it was like nothing was happening and then… slowly… a green duffle bag that Scott’s dad had given him when he was ten but with all sorts of runes stitched into it appeared on the exam table.   
  
“Sweet.” Stiles opened the pack and drew out Gram.  “Okay that…” He picked it up and it was covered in the white flame.  “Shit.” Stiles dropped it.   
  
“Wha..” Lydia fell as he dropped the sword.   
  
“Some energies can’t be negated.  She was never bitten but she’s still a banshee and this contains the height of her power in the last time line.  Hell it contains a LOT of people’s powers at their height before Theo struck them down.” He went and woke Lydia up.  “Sorry about that.” He held her for a minute.  “Do you want your powers back?”   
  
“yes.” She said quietly as she held him.   
  
“I, Mieczyslaw Stilinski, son of Noah Stilinski, son of Stiles Stilinski, Master of the Grimm Blade Gram and the Dread Ring Smolg here by return the powers stolen by Theodore Raeken the usurper to Lydia Martin.” Stiles put one hand on the blame and one on Lydia’s wrist.  Her eyes went blank and for a split second she flickered in and out of reality.  A different Lydia sitting there before looking at Stiles.   
  
“You saved me…” Her hair was longer and darker.  There was a bloody patch on the side of her head and her shirt was covered in blood.   
  
“Told you I would.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“I’m glad…” She smiled sadly before flickering out and returning to the much more innocent Lydia who looked up at all of them.  “I… remember… everything.” She frowned.   
  
“Fun isn’t it.”   
  
“But I remember this time line too.”   
  
“You’re one up on me.” Stiles shrugged.  “I don’t know anything about this time line.”   
  
“Nothing that had changed anyways.  You seem to know a lot about each of us.” Deucalion’s voice came over the phone.   
  
“That’s easy.  I know all of you.  Well most of you.” He glanced at Talia.  “I’ve watched a few of you die and I’ve killed one or two of you.” He shrugged.  “So it’s strange to know you’re still alive…”   
  
“So I dated this Danny guy?” Ethan asked over the phone.   
  
“Yep.  You guys broke up because he knew you were a werewolf and he wasn’t sure he could date a werewolf.” Stiles looked at Danny.   
  
“And now I’m connected to a pack more fully then I was there.” Danny frowned.  “It’s strange to think that I broke up with someone just because he was a werewolf.”   
  
“I’m sure once you two lay eyes on each other you’ll understand more about it.” Stiles smiled.  “But for now… who’s next?” He looked up at the group trying to help decide who he’d restore power to from the other timeline.   
  
“I will…” Scott raised his hand sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
